Who The Hell Are You!
by Rock-Witch
Summary: Set several years after chosen, Dawn is the only one left and she bumps in to the remainder of the LA gang, and someone she thought was dead.
1. Default Chapter

Hey….i'm not sure how long this fic is gonna be, and I'll prob only continue it if I get feedback, coz I'm not to sure on its quality…and it hasn't been beta'd….so if u like it, I'll carry on, if not, no worries, it'll give me some spare time to try and improve my writing skills before attempting it again!!!!  
  
So………reviews!!! Please?  
  
C x 


	2. Chapter 1

"Bloody city. Pain, in, the, sodding, ass!" there was a slight slur to his voice as he punctuated every word indignantly and somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that he was probably very drunk. There were people milling about around him and he loosely regarded his surroundings. His preternatural hearing picked up on a scuffle and he heard a feminine gasp as he presumed she was dragged, He looked in the direction of the sound and saw a head of long brunette hair disappear into an alley.   
  
"Great, just great." Just when he was trying to spend a night drowning his sorrows and numb the pain of having to put up with poof boy, a stupid chit had to go and get dragged into an alley right in front of him. His black duster billowed around him as he swept off, well more like stumbled off, in the direction of the fight. He slipped into the alley, literally, and surveyed his surroundings.  
  
He saw a high kick delivered to a rather rotund vamp and watched as he was hurtled to the wall,   
  
"Nice kick…" the comment went unnoticed and Spike searched the darkness. The female figure was now delivering a series of animalistic blows to the being, "Go figure." Spike watched some more and wrenched a cigarette from his duster, lighting up. As soon as the lighter snapped the woman whipped around. She stared at Spike, but he doubted she could see him very well; still he stayed anyway. Probably one of his stupider moves, but he was drunk. The girl stretched her arms above her head, joined her hands and rolled her neck with a feral grin dancing across her full lips.   
  
"Looks like everyone's coming out to play tonight." That voice, he recognised it from somewhere. Spike quirked an eyebrow at the comment but, even when his legs told him to either run or, well, run he stayed stood in the spot. When the blood, well I realise vamps don't have blood, but you no what I mean, returned to his legs he took a cautious step towards her. Her arm immediately swung around from across her body, meant to connect with his jaw in a swift, arching blow, but his instincts set in and his body dipped back, narrowly missing the balled fist.  
  
The girl took a step towards him and Spike felt a knee connect with his groin and grunted heavily before dropping to his knees. As he did he took her legs from under her and rolled over onto her body to pin her down. She instantly rolled over again and was on top of him. Spike calculated that it would be a matter of seconds before a stake came into contact with his heart and his hands shot to her waist. He couldn't resist, he really couldn't, after all the body above his hands was amazing and if you can't fight your opponent, you might as well play with them, right? In less that a second his left hand had travelled up her body to land, half covering her breast. He heard her intake of breath and Spike took that as an opportunity to rollover yet again. This time he stopped her body with his knees at either side, and held her two wrists in one hand above her head. He could tell from the way she was squirming and kicking that she was really pissed now.   
  
"Calm down, you stupid cow. I'm not going to bite you, or hurt you."  
  
"Damn straight your not, you'll be dust before you can say 'Casper the friendly ghost.' Bloody hell!" Spike grinned as his favourite phrase slipped from her mouth. That really has been a bad pun. He leant down and tickled her ear with unneeded breath.  
  
"Casper-the-friendly-ghost." At this she huffed and rolled her body like a wave, trying to throw him off balance. He felt himself instantly harden and groaned low in the back of his throat.  
  
"Listen, kid, it is fighting you want to be doing right? 'Coz I really can't handle you doing that with your body and then have to slam my fist into your face." He felt her body tense and then relax. Then, she started rolling her body even more…what?! He felt her lean her head up to his and her hair tickled his cheek.  
  
"I'm not a kid. That's for sure." His mind temporarily flew out of the window when he heard her whisper that. Suddenly she used all her body weight to try and throw him off her. He regained his balance in less than a second,  
  
"Oh no you don't. Look I'm not going to hurt you so quit with the wonder woman crap and cut it out. You'd think you were a bleedin' slayer the way you're acting." He rolled his eyes expecting the comment to pass. She tensed immediately.  
  
"You bastard! What slayer have you ever known? You'd met either of the last two original slayers and you sure as hell wouldn't even be here to say that. Neither of them would have given you more that a second of dust free karma before they staked your sorry little ass." Her rant had become a scream as she spat the words at him. He recoiled as he heard her. She was definitely crazy…maybe she knew one of the ones Red had called or something. Original slayers? What the HELL was she on about?  
  
"You really need to calm down. You're going to have to trust me ok, we need to get you back to soul boy's, and maybe the Watcher can sort you out or something. Christ you need something, perhaps a straight jacket, I'm not sure, but you're coming with me. Why me, why do I always get stuck with the renegades…a man can't even enjoy a drink these days." The last part was mumbled to himself and he felt her relax. He got to his feet and warily pulled her to hers. She took a step back and rubbed her wrists tenderly.   
  
"Why should I trust you?" He was on her in an instant, pushing her back against a wall. His long, elegant fingers danced across her neck; just around her pulse point and his eyes sparkled with mirth and edge.  
  
"You don't have a choice." She knocked him back and he chuckled…  
  
"You might want to take care of something before we leave, hate to think that all this was for nothing." His hand gestured to the slumped body of the vampire from earlier.   
  
As she stalked over to it, producing a stake from the middle of nowhere he looked around, irritated. Where had his smoke gone, he must have lost it in the fight, when the hell did that happen? He lit up another just as the body against the opposite wall exploded. Spike stalked over to the girl and grabbed her hand roughly; she pulled away just as roughly, but with no success.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Don't want you buggering off now, do we? No screaming, people might start to stare." He smiled sweetly at the girl, contradicting his poisonous tone, letting the pressure on her hand increase, before softening his hold again.  
  
They walked into the street together, stopping under the light to regard one another properly. His eyes travelled up her long, very long he noted, leather-clad legs to her curvy waist and flat stomach. Skin peeked out where her top joined the waistband, gleaming a pearly white. The leather trousers were a dark brown and as he followed the lines of her figure further up he saw she was wearing a tight black Lycra halter-top that showed off her the heaving swells of her chest nicely and two strings led up to tie around her neck. Arms crossed around her chest and he heard the undeniable tapping of her foot. He looked up to her face that was framed by long deep brown hair that had a slight wave to it. Eyes connected with eyes, and there was a simultaneous gasp. 


	3. Chapter 2

"B-bit?"  
  
"Spike? No, no it can't be, you, you DIED! Who the hell are you!?" With that she sent a spinning kick into his stomach and he went down. Another blow to his head, and up into his stomach several times as he clutched onto his head.  
  
"I don't know who the hell you are, but I swear to heaven and hell I'm going to be the nightmare of your nightmares. The only things you'll see for the rest of eternity is me kicking the shit out of you, and then back into you and then out again. You're a demon, you think hell is pretty bad, you've never met me." Spike gasped. Crap. How was he going to explain this? Mind you, from the feel of his back, which he was pretty sure she'd pounded with something metal, she wasn't looking for an explanation. He looked up and her mane of think brown hair was flying with fury. He was right, she'd snapped a metal step off of an old fire escape from the side of a building. How had she done that? A boot connected with his face and he felt the heel rip into his cheek, oh yeah, she was definitely stronger than he thought. At this point he forced himself to his feet and blocked an incoming blow to the back of the neck with said metal rod. Spike grabbed the rod, twisted sharply and pulled her into him. He felt the heel of her spare hand connect with his nose and his head shot back.  
  
"Listen Nibblet. Cool it." The only answer he got was the metal rod being yanked away and heaved up between his legs. He made a rather unnatural gurgle and saw a triumphant smile revel in her ability.   
  
"Christ woman!" His hand gripped her around the throat and he lifted her off the ground. He really didn't want to hurt her, but that was definitely uncalled for.  
  
"You should know not to mess with me. I'm sorry but a man has to do what a man has to do, kid." It sort of caught him off guard when she snarled at him,  
  
"I'm not you Bit or your Nibblet. And I told you I'm not a kid." Spike cringed when he remembered what she had been doing when she said that. He jerked his arm and sent her flying into the wall behind her, hearing the satisfying crack of her head against the stone, it was wrong he knew it, but she had beaten the crap out of him. What the hell did she expect?  
  
"Your right kid, you did." Spike walked over to the young woman, she must have been between about twenty-four and twenty-six. She certainly looked nothing like the Buffy; that was for sure. Mind you she did slightly remind him of the other slayer, what was it? Faith, yeah. Faith. But only slightly. All he could think of when he looked at her was, shit, Dawn. Spike could hear her heartbeat from where he was standing; he bent down and sung her into his arm, holding her lithe body tightly against him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wind swept through the building as Spike kicked open the door.  
  
"William, must you always do that, I've taught you to use door handles, right?" Wesley spoke from behind him.   
  
"Watch it Watcher, or I'll forget about my soul and have myself a nice little snack. Watcher was always my favourite kind of food, after eating a slayer of course." His eyes swung around to Angel who was leaning on a doorframe, wincing at Spike's particular choice of words. They both knew what he had meant, even if Wesley didn't. Angel tensed, trying to refrain himself from rising to the bait, until he saw the body in Spike arms.  
  
"What happened?" Angel very quickly went to retrieve the figure, but Spike held fast, holding her even more tightly to his body.   
  
"Yes, what on earth are you bringing her back here for? What was it, possession, demon, attack? Supernatural, natural? Your not usual one to bring home the strays Spike." Despite Wesley's condescending snipe at Spike he cared, he cared a lot, and it was evident. He had already retrieved a first aid kit and was hovering to the left of Spike. Spike lay Dawn gently on a couch. Both of the other men took a step backwards as her head dropped and they caught a glimpse of whom it was.  
  
"Wesley? Hey, brit boy. She's going to need something for the cuts." Wesley's head shook and he nodded sullenly, moving towards the girl.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Dawn?" Angel looked up at Spike, who incredulously lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"My, we're doing well tonight Angelus. Being practising your abc's?" At this Angel's expression changed.  
  
"It's not Angelus, William." He snarled, taking a menacing to step towards the other man.   
  
"No, your right. Angelus had a dress sense, poor, there's no doubt about that, but at least he had one." Amusement was dancing across Spike's features and he turned his back on a fuming Angel to go to a large oak cabinet. From out of it he produced a length of rope and walked back towards Dawn.  
  
"Books and brains, stop leering and…don't put those salts anywhere near her!" The last part was a hurried shout as Wesley's hand quickly shot back, on reflex, making sure the smelling salts were nowhere near her nose.  
  
"I was not leering, Spike." Spike huffed responsively. He reached for Dawn's hands and started winding the rope around her hands.  
  
"What are you doing, Spike?" Angel had walked towards the group now.  
  
"She'll be waking up anytime soon, and when she does, believe me, you'll thank me for the rope." Angel's expression was questioning but distracted as, at that minute, Dawn did indeed wake up. All three men watched in anticipation. Dawn was groggy for a few seconds, until she shook her hair wildly and her eyes searched out her whereabouts. When her eyes settled on Angel and Wesley she jumped up.  
  
"Thank the friggin' dimensions. Wait, how the hell? Why the hell am I he-" She stopped mid sentence when her eyes settled on Spike, and she looked around, her mind whirring a thousand times a second.  
  
"This isn't the hotel. And you're here." The last part was directed at Spike, she turned back to Wesley and Angel, "I don't know who the hell you guys are either, but I can assure you, whatever glamour you've got going, isn't going to protect you from the beating you're about to receive."  
  
"Your threats don't change much, do they Luv? Batter, kill, batter some more…I'm seeing a trend." Spike's unmistakeable voice infiltrated her thoughts. Dawn went to move her arms up, but confusedly realised that they were tied. Instead she jumped and scissor kicked Wesley in the head, spinning mid air to land in a crouch. Angel was standing at the end of a desk. She leaped up and ran to the end. Stopping in front of a heavy candelabra that was standing atop it. Locking her ankles around it, she went up into a hand stand and immediately sprung from her handstand to jab Angel in face with the heavy metal object, letting it drop from between her feet and then following through into a standing position. She had knocked Angel back in a matter of seconds, before he had known what had hit him.  
  
"That is so not easy when you're hands are untied. Care to undo them? Didn't think so." She then stabbed a sharp metal blade into Angel's side. Where the hell had that come from, he wondered. Then he realised. She had picked it up when she had performed the handstand stunt on his desk. Dawn then gracefully turned to face Spike.  
  
"Thought I'd be thanking you for the ropes, Spike? Right now I'm not feeling so grateful." Angel growled at his childe.  
  
"What can I say? You'd be dust right now if she'd had her hands untied. All in the element of surprise."  
  
"So how come you're still standing."  
  
"I'm not surprised." He grinned wolfishly at Angel who groaned pathetically. Dawn was now standing a step away from Spike.  
  
"I thought I warned you about the pet names, Luv." Dawn was pissed, really pissed and all this guy did was smile. She'd wipe that smile right off his perfectly chiselled face.  
  
"That you did."  
  
"Hmmm." Before Dawn had moved, Spike's leg had swept under hers and she fell on her ass. She sprang back up from her back and they circled each other.  
  
"Don't think you're going to do so well without the hands, Pet."  
  
"Done alright so far." Dawn indicated the wounded two sitting behind her. Spike regarded them. Wesley did look in quite a bit of pain but Angel was more than fit to fight. He was just willing to watch Dawn use Spike as workout dummy first. Bastard.  
  
Dawn brought her tied wrists up to under her chin and laced her fingers together. Her elbows were sticking out at he side and unexpectedly she jabbed forward her new and improved fist out towards Spike's face. He ducked and reared back up again. Unfortunately as he did so Dawn had pulled her arms back towards her body upon lack of collision and Spike was caught in between her arms, in the middle of her hands and body. Both gasped as Dawn's hands connected into Spike's neck, the momentum pulling his body into hers, knocking them both over.  
  
Spike landed on top of Dawn and Dawn's leg had hooked around his hip and entwined with the back of his legs when it had been swept up and under her. Her hands were laced around his neck and he moved his head up, making it impossible for her to retrieve her arms and hands, and his body pinned her to the ground making it impossible for her to sit up. He smirked and brought his hands to rest either side of her head.   
  
"Kinda kinky, huh? Remember the last time you were in that position." Dawn's head reared up to head butt him but he laughed as he pulled his own head out of reach. He brought his right arm down so his fingers could trace the lines of her stomach whilst he leant on his left.  
  
"You're going to stop destroying everything you see and sit calmly whilst we explain things. Or am I going to have to knock you out again?" Dawn sank back down to the ground. But her whole body jerked when he let his fingers trace underneath the top of her leather pants. Her chest was heaving and he felt his jeans tighten again, keeping his pelvis well away from hers, to hide that fact. He bent down to nip her ear, smiling as her body tensed at the close proximity of his mouth to her neck. He picked up an almost inaudible whimper and felt her involuntarily roll her hips into his. He suppressed his own groan at this and then she snapped out of it. She slammed her body into the one arm supporting him and he collapsed as she rolled. Instead of getting up and fighting again though, she just laid there, Spike's body half covering hers, catching her breath from the fight. 


	4. Chapter 3

Eventually Angel yanked Spike off the ground and threw him into a chair, producing a satisfied smile as his body landed. The beating inflicted by Dawn must have been finally kicking in, she really must have hurt him. Angel pulled Dawn up and sat her on a desk, tucking her hair behind her ear he finally studied her appearance. With a jolt, Angel realised how amazing she looked. She was gorgeous, and the figure hugging clothes accentuated all the right places. He took a step back and shook the thought from his mind. Picking up her bound wrists he pointed to the rope,   
  
"Promise your not going to string us all up by our entrails if I remove these." She just silently nodded. He set to work at untying Spike's expert knots. "Besides I don't think you could take all three of us!" She raised her eyebrows at him,  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that." He just grinned back,  
  
"In the meantime though, you're more than welcome to beat Spike to a bloody pulp." She just grimaced as she rubbed the rope sores on her arms, whilst Angel heard an indignant protest by Spike from behind him.  
  
Dawn sat herself in one of the big, comfy chairs and watched as the other three placed themselves in similar places around her. She noticed with a smirk that Wesley had put a large axe behind him, within easy reach.  
  
"Nervous Wes?" He looked at her gravely.   
  
"I think I have good reason to be, don't you?" His hand went up to rub his aching neck.  
  
"I guess you're smarter than I thought." Wesley grimaced at her cold, but amused tone. She had slipped a stake from her sleeve and was now twirling it in her fingertips. She looked pointedly at the two vampires and Angel just smiled lightly whilst Spike shot her back with the same challenging look.  
  
"I don't think any of you can possibly explain why you're here. There should be at least three more. I remember Willow saying something about a girl, and Faith something about a guy, Gav? Gez? Geeves? - "  
  
"Gunn." Angel helpfully supplied.  
  
"Yeah, that was it. And what about Cordy? Where is she…shopping I suppose, that would at least explain that," Dawn quietly noted the flinch from Wesley and Angel at the mention of Cordelia's name, and figured another life sacrificed for the fight…that's if these lot were really who they played, "Willow told me you lived in a kick ass hotel too, this certainly isn't a hotel. But you know, those would be the explainables, how about the fact, someone who looks like Spike, is standing right in front of me. Spike's, well, the stupid bastard is dead, has been for nearly ten years. Dust on the wind doesn't quite warrant a resurrection. So who the hell are you?" Both Angel and Wesley had seen the way Dawn's face had momentarily fallen, a hint of sadness detectable in her voice, but she had hardened again. It was evident she was resigned to being impenetrable. Spike, on the other hand, spoke up.  
  
"Where the hell do you get off calling me a stupid bastard?! You're the one who could have gotten herself killed tonight. Christ Dawn! How the hell would any of the stupid Scooby gang feel if they saw you throwing your life away because you think you can look after yourself!" He had jumped up and was screaming.  
  
"How dare you. Don't you ever mention them around me like that again. You weren't there when they went, you weren't there for the years after Sunnyhell went boom. You have know idea how they'd feel about what I'm doing, which, by the way, is none of your bleedin' business! What does it matter anyway, they're not here, and the Slayers are picking up the fight, I'm just left to do my thing. If I go out fighting, good day to the world. It's not like I can have a normal life now. In case you'd forgotten I gave you a royal ass whipping tonight, Spike, and you'd best not forget that. Looking after myself is the only thing left I know how to do!" They had grown closer and closer now. Angel just watched, as did Wesley and they had both been surprised at the mannerisms they shared, the way Dawn occasionally used the same words Spike was famous for and the similar smirks they both bore. After the words had registered with Spike he started taking predatory steps towards the girl, who stood her ground and stared him down.  
  
"You might have bruised me, 'bit. But I knocked you out with out breaking a sweat when I found my bearings," He had stalked right up to her, and was looking at her rather hungrily. She stared back, but was clearly surprised and slightly scared of the predatory way he looked her up and down. "I could have sank my teeth into you neck and drank you dry any second I wanted, and then poof, bye bye Dawnie." His hand had crept onto her neck and she slapped into away,  
  
"Don't call me Dawnie, or Bit or any other denomination you come up with. I'm not that person anymore and you'd be better off keeping that in mind." Spike seemed unfazed and carried on his verbal assault.  
  
"To be honest with you, if I had intended on killing you, drinking you dry wouldn't have been my first thought," His hand dropped to caress her hip roughly, " The way you were rolling your hips into mine, I would have torn you apart from the inside out before you could have even screamed. The ass-clinging trousers, barely there top," his fingers had traced the pattern of his words and he didn't even flinch when his finger ran over the jewelled cross around her neck and steamed, his fingers ended tracing the outline of her lips, as he leant into her, less that a hair away, "…The blood red lips, if that's one of your ways of looking after yourself, you're really going to be taken care of, Dawn." Dawn just stared at him indignantly. "You're just a kid." He finished simply. She shot her fist out and he caught it in his hand, slamming her into a wall. At this point Angel stepped up and pulled the two apart.   
  
"Angel, tell me he still has his soul, because if he doesn't, you're going to be needing a dust buster." Angel held the girl back.   
  
"He still has his soul, Dawn. Look, the powers brought him back, we don't know why, but they did. Just like when I came back from hell."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"You're just going to have to trust me, Dawn." At this, she sank back into her seat; she didn't care anymore. What difference did it make anyway. She was tired of not seeing the familiar faces.  
  
"You never told us. You never told her, you son of a bitch, Spike." Spike didn't bother retaliating. Angel interrupted; it was time for some explanations.  
  
"Dawn, we thought you were dead? When we heard, well when we heard what had happened, we assumed that you all died. That was four years ago." Dawn sighed and started to explain. She figured she needed to get it off her chest, what did it matter now anyway.  
  
"They all did, die I mean, except me. I was killed, but I didn't die. The key, apparently I'm not getting turned into another form again. I spent hours pouring over Giles' books after it happened. I had to track one last book down; I eventually found it in Cheshire, in England. It turns out that if the key is made into human form she will live out her years, and die naturally, which is when the key is destroyed. The thing is that if someone tries to kill the key by natural means, a sword through the heart, etc, and it has no connection to a supernatural ritual, the very moment the heart stops, the key is, how do I say this, extinguished, if you like but the human form becomes immortal. There was a whole other pile of junk that goes with it, but that's the basics. So I'm stuck at 24 for the rest of eternity, unless the ritual for the destruction of the key is performed, then as the shell of the former key, I die out naturally and my human form goes to heaven. But considering those texts were destroyed there's not much chance of that happening.  
  
The bomb that killed the others blasted through most of the town, Xander and I were the only survivors. We had been together for about three years. A year after The First we sort of fell together. We never married though, we never saw the point, it didn't really seem to mean anything after all that had happened. I loved him, I really did. He loved me too, I knew he would always been in love with Anya on some level, but he loved me with every ounce he could. We moved through the country and settled in New York. A few months later we were on our way home, we had been out to a club dancing, and a group of demons that we had run into in the past with Buffy, they had heard about her death, and, well, they wanted revenge for the ass kicking they had received. Since we were the only ones left, we inherited the reason for them to want to beat us to a bloody pulp. We all fought for a while, Xander and I holding our own for a long time, but neither of us were a Slayer, so eventually they got me in the heart with a crossbow. After that, I think Xander just gave up. It was a matter of seconds before I awoke, and Xander had already been hit. I held him whilst he died. I was the last thing he saw before his eyes closed, he just whispered 'Dawn?'." At this point Dawn had been drawn into her memories and her eyes had clouded over. The others just listened intently.  
  
"Well, after he died, I gave up for weeks, and lived on the streets, despite the fact I still had our apartment. Then I woke up one day and just decided to leave. I gathered my things, the ones I wanted to keep, and set off to find out exactly why I wasn't six foot under. I left everything that meant something in the apartment, we owned it; all my pictures and journals are there. Ever since I've travelled with a few clothes and essential weapons, patrolling the night, if you like. I haven't been back since."   
  
"Dawn, why didn't you come and find me, you knew you would have been more than welcome." Angel questioned desperately. The girl's story had brought a lump to his throat.  
  
"What would I have said, Angel? I thought about it, I really did. But I decided that you didn't need me intruding."  
  
"You wouldn't have been intruding." Dawn just smiled sadly. At this point Angel realised that Spike had gotten up and left the room, after Dawn had finished. This was definitely going to take some time.   
  
"Look, it's nearly daybreak, why don't we all get some sleep? Then we can talk everything through later." Angel got up and offered a hand to Dawn. She rubbed her eyes tentatively before taking his hands.  
  
"Angel, not all of us keep vamp hours, Dawn, would you like to sleep, or I could make you something to eat?" Wesley ran a hand through his hair and blinked several times, trying to focus through his fatigue.  
  
"Its okay Wes, I've kinda been keeping fang hours for years now. Habit and all. Angel, I mean, staying here? I have somewhere I can go. No one really needs this right now." Dawn ran a hand through her own hair and stared vacantly at Angel.  
  
"Who am I kidding? None of us have seen daylight in months…sleep is a very attractive option right now." Wesley sighed as he disappeared into another room.  
  
"Dawn, you don't have a say in this, you're staying here, for a good while if I have my way. We all have issues, and I really think you need to spend some time here, even if its just sorting things out with Spike. We all need you here Dawn." He looked at her sadly. There were just some things that didn't change.  
  
"Please, don't mention bleach boy. Right now, it's probably a good idea to put us a separate ends of the building." They both smiled slightly but Dawn looked far from amused. Wesley came back in at that moment holding two mugs, one with water in, which he handed to Dawn and the other with some warm blood in, which Angel took eagerly.  
  
"I'm going to bed, good night. Sleep well Dawn. I'll probably be gone before either of you wake, I have a meeting to attend to. I also have to tell Jave to make sure those Signorts leave town, Angel." He nodded to both the people before him who nodded back. Wesley then disappeared into a lift.  
  
The two people left in the room sat in silence for a while. Dawn sighed as she stared into her cup.  
  
"He doesn't mean what he says Dawn. Some things have changed; he's changed. He's still Spike but, well after coming back he was as sarcastic as always, what you would expect from Spike, but since we heard about the accident, for a long time now, he's been different. He still has his soul, but…"  
  
"But he's more like soulless Spike than souled? He seems as if he's William the Bloody all over again. When I first met him, I was sitting on the stairs, back home; he came in with Buffy and Mom. It was when you were all fangified. They didn't know I was there; he did though. Even then, he loved being him. He revelled in it. He smiled at me, made some off hand comment, I remember him insulting Buffy, we laughed and it was like I had a secret friend. One Buffy didn't have. When he started," Dawn looked at Angel nervously, "When he was back again, with the chip, he was so much like a big brother it was scary. Things were different between him and I compared to the rest of the gang. Anyway, he, now he seems, he seems like William the Bloody, but only darker? Am I sounding of the insane?" Dawn's babble had exploded into a plea for verification that she was not losing it. He looked at her with understanding and for once she didn't resent the bearer of such a look.  
  
"I know, I really do. You're not losing it. I know Spike still cares, after all, he brought you home, but he doesn't really care. I think that if Wesley or I weren't here, well…It's like he has nothing to care about anymore Dawn, everything he did, everything he did care about is dead. Apart from you. He needs this Dawn, he needs something only you can give him." Dawn looked at Angel as if he had grown a third head.  
  
"Angel, don't be stupid, he wants Buffy. When he looks at me, he wishes it were Buffy standing here, not me. He resents me for being the one that survived. It's Buffy you guys end up loving, it's Buffy you want. Angel, don't act like I'm wrong. I'm just second prize, I come along as an extra." By this point she was screaming, on her feet and screaming. It was hard to believe that these people still thought everything had to be sugar coated when around her. Angel stood up to face her and spoke softly.  
  
"Don't be stupid Dawn. Sure he loved Buffy. He once told me that to love someone is one thing but to be loved back is another. He told me that he loved her but to be in love he needed that love back, and it wasn't until years later that he could face up to the fact. He still looks at the pictures I have of you two, and Willow. He cried over it for days. It broke him up about Buffy, but no more than it did about you. He told me how much he loved you, how much you meant to him. He told me how after he tried to rape Buffy, he couldn't face you, how when you threatened him with setting him on fire, he knew you meant it and it broke him inside to know that he'd lost your trust. After those first days, he closed up; he hardened. I haven't seen him feel as much as I did tonight. You evoked more feeling in him than I have seen in years. It may have been anger, but at least that's something. He needs you here, and so do I." Towards the end he realised he had almost been begging her with his eyes and the tone of his voice. Dawn was looking at him, she realised that they were awfully close and they were almost clinging on to each other with their words. He reached out to hold her and in her surprise she tipped her head to look at him. Their lips were almost touching and at that very moment she wanted nothing more to take comfort in him. When he saw her there, he forgot she was Buffy's sister, he saw this amazing, beautiful woman. They stayed like that for several minutes until reality kicked in. Both pulled away from each other and stuttered over a choice of words. Finally they just laughed quietly until Angel offered to show Dawn to her room, after which he went to his own. She was Buffy's little sister, what the hell was he thinking?   
  
For the rest of that day the building was eerily quiet. 


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry this is so short….more soon!!!! Char x  
  
Dawn awoke; the large comforter nestled around her reassuringly. She rolled over and looked at the room she was in. She hadn't taken much time to acknowledge it the night before. The night before, it was all coming back to her now. She groaned almost instantly and reached up too rub her eyes. The room was cream and red. Blood red, she noticed with a hint of irony. The comforter was a mixture of the two colours and she lay in a grand oak four-poster. There was a dark mahogany dresser on the left and the door was on the right. Further into the room there was a sofa and a closet. Overall, it was a very rich room, one designed for company. She kinda liked it.  
  
Rolling out of bed she moved over to the window, there were heavy curtains drawn, ones that refused any light. Pulling them back, she noticed that it was dusk. From her window she could overlook the city. The night-lights hadn't come on yet, but there were cars buzzing as ants in an anthill. People strolled the seats below, moving about their business. Dawn ran a hand through her long brunette hair. She was wearing a wife-beater shirt that Angel had leant her and a pair of men's boxers that Angel had said she would find in the room. Dawn stepped out into the corridor and visually explored her surroundings. It was strange to be in somewhere so upper class after the years she had spent slumming it. She had the money; she just didn't use it. Dawn finally came across the stairs she had come up last night. Venturing down she heard Angel's distinctive voice, talking to Wesley. Moving into the room the sounds where coming from she tentatively opened the door. Wesley was sitting behind a large, cluttered desk. From what Dawn could decipher, there were ancient texts spread across it, a laptop and several documents being spurted from a printer. Two heads turned her way.  
  
"Morning? Em, I'm not intruding am I?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Dawn, come in, have a seat. Would you like coffee? I can't say it will be even remotely drinkable, but I can offer?" Wesley smiled at the girl, "I must admit, my coffee making skills are even more dire than Corde-" Wesley stopped mind sentence, muttered something along the lines of 'aw well, yes, coffee?' to which she nodded and he swiftly left the room. Dawn turned to Angel, who wasn't looking at her face but rather his eyes were fixated on her barely clad form.  
  
"Angel?" He swallowed, hard.  
  
"Dawn, eh, yeah. Sleep well?" There was a loud banging of a door upstairs and heavy boots could be heard coming down the stairs.  
  
"Spike?" Dawn asked Angel, and he nodded slightly. Suddenly the door through which Dawn had entered was swung open and a bustle of leather swept into the room.  
  
"Peaches! Peaches, what the hell do you - " Spike stopped dead when he saw Dawn standing there in Angel's shirt and a pair of men's boxers. His eyes flashed yellow before his whole body bristled. He looked between the two and Angel stepped into his sightline.  
  
"Are you okay Spike?"  
  
"Never better, Angelus keep you nice and cosy last night, Dawnie?" Spike scoffed at the girl who was now leaning on a desk. This time her eyes flashed with anger and she stepped up to other vampire and threw him against the back wall, which he slid down, laughing. She stepped up to him and he rose to face her. Angel stepped between the two for the second time that evening and threw Spike a disgusted look.  
  
"I lent her something to sleep in, she stayed in one of the guest rooms, Spike, not that it's any of your business." At this Spike stepped menacingly closer to Angel.  
  
"I was going to ask you to accompany Dawn to her place to pick up her things, as I have a few things to attend to, but I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Dawn, do you mind going alone?" Angel turned to Dawn, an apologetic look upon his features.  
  
"Oh, no. What things is it you have to attend to oh almighty one?" Spike's sarcastic demeanour had never been more forefront, the content of what he was saying didn't seem to matter, he was intent on insulting somebody if he had to speak.  
  
"Some Grogner demons, actually Spike, unless you'd like to do it for me, so I can accompany Dawn? There in the sewers, by the way." Angel was sugary sweet. Spike recoiled.  
  
"Don't think so mate, I don't fancy sewer stench on top of slime ball scum from a group of Grogners." He was as acidic as ever and the two men only realised Dawn was still there when she stepped to the forefront.  
  
"Hello? I'm not a sodding baby here; I don't need accompaniment to get my things. I'm more than capable of doing it on my own. Problem solved." At this Spike turned incredulously to Dawn.   
  
"Hell no. All we need is for you to go out and get yourself killed. Your being of the accompanied even if it means I have to waste my time to come with you." Dawn's mouth dropped open. Angel smiled and turned to Dawn.  
  
"Just put up with him for now, okay. I'll see you both later." He disappeared and Dawn started to protest, but before she could say anything Spike had grabbed her arm and pulled her out the room, instructing her to 'get some bloody clothes on and hurry up.'  
  
Wesley came in at that point, realising the room was empty, holding a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"Hello?" 


	6. Chapter 5

Dawn reappeared and found Spike standing in the doorway, smoking a cigarette. She stepped out after him. She was wearing the leather pants and halter-top from the night before but was ignorant to Spike's few admiring glances.  
  
"So, do you want to tell me where you are? Considering you did knock me out and kidnap me last night." He grunted in response and muttered something about downtown.  
  
"Not too much help, are we? Well, it's a good job I know where the hell I am." Dawn pointed left and they both turned a corner. After following several of Dawn's directions they came across a run-down building that had large panelled, landscaper windows that Spike presumed looked over the whole city. Dawn led them round the back and through a banged up old door.  
  
"No-one lives here?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nah, I own it. I have somewhere like this in every city I've come across. I have a lot of money left from everyone. Most of it I've tied up, we're talking mega bucks. But in most of the new cities I buy somewhere like this. Maybe if I ever live to be old and wrinkly I'll do them up or something."  
  
"Way you're going it's doubtful you'll live another week." It was meant to be an insult, but Dawn didn't rear up about being able to look after herself, nor did she really day anything. After it had been spoke out loud it was almost haunting. With the life she led, one of darkness, there was always the possibility that she wouldn't live to see another day. Thing was, it didn't really bother her all that much, it saddened her more, because no matter how much she joked about it she didn't actually have a choice, she was immortal. And that was that. They were both silent whilst Dawn picked her way throughout the hazardous building to the top floor.  
  
Up there Spike was surprised to see it was almost homely. There were several of her belongings and it was reasonably furnished, but nothing looked too personal. She stepped into her 'apartment' and went to a rail that a selection of clothes was hanging from. Everything really was designed for fighting. There were several pairs of slacks and tank tops for training and an assortment of leather trousers, skirts and tops and a few dark cord pieces as well as a variety of Lycra and cotton tops that weren't made of leather. Nearly everything was darkly coloured apart from a few white garments and there was a small selection of shoes. Some knee-high leather boots of various colours and a few heeled shoes in different styles. She grabbed all of these and stuffed them into travelling rucksack, removing an outfit from the pile first.   
  
"Make yourself comfortable..." With that Dawn disappeared into another room and Spike heard the unmistakeable sound of a shower running. He looked around; her apartment was actually quite hospitable. Not that that was an issue with him, he'd lived in a hell of a lot worse. The sofa was a rustic iron frame with a cream cushion and a plain wooden table. There was an art nouveau lamp made from wrought iron, without a shade on the left of the sofa and that was about it. Everything was very basic and simple. If it suited her, then fine by him. Eventually she emerged wrapped in a towel that fell just below her waist and her skin glistened with water droplets. Her hair was wet and wild and Spike couldn't help but lose himself in her for a minute, until he finally came to his senses.   
  
"You just going to stand there the whole time or actually be remotely social and take a seat." Spike huffed his famous huff in response but grudgingly took a seat anyway. Dawn rolled her eyes and disappeared into another room. Spike sat in wonder for several minutes, what the hell was he thinking, Christ, it was Dawnie for God's sake.   
  
When she was in her bedroom Dawn dropped the towel and ran a hand through her wet hair. Pulling underwear on Dawn picked up the outfit she had chosen earlier. She fastened a denim skirt around her waist. It was incredible short, almost non-existent and was frayed at the bottom. It had been dyed a deep burgundy colour and contrasted her skin and hair well. Dawn wrapped a black satin corset around her lithe frame and pulled it tight. After that she slipped on matching sleeves that finished just above her elbow and locked a simple black rope choker around her neck that had a tiny silver cross dangling from it. Dawn fitted her feet into a pair of black leather knee high boots on and left her room. She saw spike sprawled out on her sofa and strode past him.   
  
Dawn grabbed a few things from the tabletop and stuffed them into the rucksack along with a handful of items she had brought from the bathroom. Spike simply stared at her. She picked up a bobble from the table and pulled her hair into a loose bun that various pieces escaped from and hung around her neck and face.   
  
"You're not going out like that." Spike said simply. Dawn slowly turned on her heel.  
  
"Excuse me?" She stared at the now standing Spike.  
  
"You heard me, you are not leaving this building looking like that."  
  
"There is absolutely nothing wrong with the way I look."   
  
"No, you're right. But as long as I'm with you you're not going out looking like that so as every spotty gangly teenager and old perverted man can drool over you." He was extremely adamant and Dawn just looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Well then, you better not be here in the next two seconds because I'm leaving like this whether you like it or not." As she turned, picked up her bag and made to go Spike gripped her arm firmly. What she was wearing was the sort of thing he liked to see on a woman, and there was no way he was letting Dawn fall into that category. That was not the right category for her. Whatever happened to the jeans and baby pink tees? Dawn looked down at the hand wrapped around her arm and looked back at Spike, saying sweetly,  
  
"I don't think Angel will be too pleased if you bruise me." Spike leant in extremely close to Dawn.  
  
"I doubt you bruise easily little girl. Besides, when did I ever give a toss what Angel thinks." His tone was almost chilling and she wanted so desperately to recoil, but there was not a chance in hell she was going to let that happen.  
  
"Look Spike. I'm leaving here wearing this whether you like it or not, and honestly, I'm getting tired of your bullshit." With that Dawn yanked her arm free and pushed past him and out of the door. Spike followed her, banging into every item between him and the door, and slamming that offending object with an almighty 'thud'.  
  
When they got to the street Dawn started walking in the opposite direction to which they had come and before Spike could question this, he saw her unlock the doors to a vintage Mercedes convertible in midnight blue. He climbed in after her and she started up the car. He looked around it admiringly, but still in silence.  
  
They were driving through the city and at the same time, both parties noticed a young man being dragged into an alley by a somewhat stronger woman. Dawn immediately pulled the car over and they both got out. Spike started into the alley, but didn't realise that Dawn had not followed him. Going on instinct he made himself known to the other vampire as a fellow creature of the night, and instead of returning to drain the man she let him drop to the ground from the wall she had him held against and showed relative interest in Spike. She started to stalk towards him when he noticed a shadow drop from the fire escape behind her. Damn, girls good, he thought. Spike deducted that Dawn had gone up the fire escape at the entrance to the alley and jumped between them until she was above said vampire, and then come down to drop to the ground. He smirked at the girl approaching him and started towards her. When he reached her he pulled her into a fierce kiss, just as their tongues met she exploded into dust beneath his hands. Dawn raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Always so friendly with your prey?" He just smirked back.  
  
"Depends what I'm hungry for." With that Dawn rolled her eyes as he continued to smirk relentlessly and turned to the man slumped on the ground. As she was going over to him he managed to clamber to an upright position. When he saw Dawn his mouth dropped open, his eyes devoured her from head to toe and he managed to breathe,  
  
"You saved me, however can I repay you?" She smiled back at him, muttering, 'such a cliché' and shook her head. He immediately took a step closer and traced her hairline.  
  
"Oh no. You don't get away that easily, at least let me take you for a drink?" There was a low growl from behind Dawn and when the nameless man looked over her shoulder he saw Spike scowling at him. He turned back to Dawn,  
  
"Boyfriend?" She shook her head, still smiling at the man. He was seriously good looking!  
  
"Now about that drink?" Dawn asked, returning her attention to the man in front of her, smiling invitingly.  
  
"Yes, I'm her ruddy boyfriend, now sod off!"  
  
"Spike!" He picked up the man by the scruff of the neck, led him to the end of the alleyway and shoved him into the street.  
  
"Okay, okay! I get it!" He threw another enticing grin at Dawn before turning and disappearing into the night.  
  
"Spike, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I'm not having you going around acting like a bloody harlot!"  
  
"Harlot?! Harlot! At least I don't go around making with the tingle kisses with every vampdyke I see!"  
  
"Vampdyke?!! Tingle kisses?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, kisses that send a tingle to the pit of your stomach, kisses that scream throw me up against a wall and fu-"  
  
"Don't you use that word young lady! I'm over two hundred, I can do whatever I bloody well please." Dawn's arms flew into the air in exasperation and she stormed into the street, walking in the opposite direction to the car. Running to catch up with her Spike shouted,  
  
"Hey! Hey, where the hell are you going now?"  
  
"To a phone box." Dawn replied simply.  
  
"Oh." Spike had fallen into step with her now, "Wait, a phone box?" The duo stepped into a small booth on the dark street and from the middle of nowhere Dawn produced a wallet from which she pulled Angel's business card. Spike watched her do this and then proceeded to watch her punch the numbers into the phone. He recognised that wallet. Shit! That was Wesley's! He was impressed, that was for sure.  
  
"Make a habit of stealing wallets, do you?" Dawn shrugged.  
  
"When I need to. Figured it would come in handy, besides I'm only borrowing it." Spike scoffed and lit up a cigarette. Dawn listened to the receiver that was pressed to her ear; the answer machine kicked in and she heard Wesley's unmistakeable voice.  
  
"Angel, it's Dawn. Listen, we picked up my stuff but ran into a vamp on the way home. We won't be back for a bit, but don't worry. We'll see you later, okay? Don't worry; I won't bring Spike back in an urn, well I'm not promising anything! Ouch! Hey! Anyway, talk to you later." Dawn replaced the receiver and turned out of the booth.  
  
"What do you mean, we won't be back for awhile. Where do you think we are going?" The two were walking down the street and Dawn turned, leading them into a dark alley. There was a low beat emitting from the depths of the alley and Dawn walked towards it. 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey. This is a rather long chapter, and some of it is song fic….i don't think there will be any more of those but, you never know right? I've never really done this kinda chapter before, so tell me what u think!!!! If you've never heard the song (shock horror!) its 'Come Together' by the Beatles and I totally suggest you listen to it.....for both understanding this chapter and your own benefit!!! C x  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're going dancing. Fights always leave me wanting to wind down. Go back if you want, but I'm going dancing." Spike just followed her until they came to a heavy metal door. Dawn sung it open and Spike stalked after Dawn into the club.  
  
Dawn reached the bar and ordered two tequila slammers. Before Spike could protest she commanded him to,  
  
"Shut up and drink." After they had downed the two shots Dawn moved onto the dance floor and Spike stayed leaning on the bar, surveying the talent. There was an interesting blond making eyes at him from the dance floor whilst her hands roamed her delectable body and a redhead on the other side of the bar smiling shyly at him. Finally his eyes settled on Dawn. Little Dawnie. She wasn't so little anymore. She'd let her hair fall completely out of the bun and currently had three men surrounding her, burning a path over her body with their eyes whilst dancing extremely close to her, hands begging to touch. The song was slowly ending and Spike couldn't explain why he was becoming angrier and angrier watching Dawn and the other men. She shouldn't be dancing like that with anyone! How dare she? What would Buffy say?! Buffy's dead you plonker! Spike's mind babble exploded in frenzy and he finally came to the conclusion that he was as possessive over Dawn as he had been when she was 14. Except she wasn't 14 anymore, and she certainly didn't do that when she was 14. He saw her body rubbed up against two of the men at once, whilst her hands were wrapping themselves around the third's neck. Every time one of them reached for her she danced around their hands elegantly, never allowing them contact. They truly were putty in her hands; suddenly the thought occurred to him that he wouldn't have minded being that putty! Crap. Gotta stop thinking like that Spike my boy. Finally he convinced himself that he was truly just being protective. He watched her grow up, watched her become a woman. He had to keep reminding himself that she was a woman now. And women could do that if they so wished. Oh sod that!   
  
Spike stormed onto the dance floor and pushed himself through the throng of men surrounding her. He swung her into his arms and heard the disgruntled men swearing at him but finally they turned, evidently to find other willing women. He leant into her ear, whispering,  
  
"While I'm here, you're not dancing with anyone else. Especially like that!" She stared at him for a moment, eyebrow raised.  
  
"God, overprotective much? You're not my father, or my big brother…or anything else related to me for that matter of fact. Not anymore." Her tone was harsh but he didn't protest or even retaliate, just held her arm firmly in place.  
  
"You know what? Fine. While you're here I won't dance with anyone else, but I'm dancing, no matter what." His stare continued. There was a melodious, seductive beet drilling through the bowels of the club now, and Dawn cocked her head so as to listen intently.  
  
HERE COME OLD FLAT TOP  
  
HERE COMES, GROOVIN' UP SLOWLY  
  
HE GOT JOO JOO EYEBALL HE ONE  
  
"What's this? Good music, definitely good music, but I gotta say, definitely strange." It was Spike's turn to cock his head but within a second an understanding expression dawned upon his face.  
  
HOLY ROLLER HE'S GOT  
  
"It's The Beatles you stupid chit. Christ, kids today, they don't have a clue."   
  
HAIR DOWN TO HIS KNEE  
  
But his sentence had gone un-noticed as Dawn's body had dropped harshly, her hands going to her knees and then slowly tracing a path back up her swaying form.   
  
GOT TO BE A JOKER HE JUST  
  
DO WHAT HE PLEASE  
  
Her hands followed through until they were raised high in the air and her hips gyrated sensuously.   
  
HE WEAR NO SHOE SHINE, HE GOT  
  
TOE JAM FOOTBALL, HE'S GOT  
  
FUNNY FINGER HE SHOOT, COCA-COLA HE SAYS  
  
Spike stood in awe for a second or two, until he raised a balled fist to his mouth and coughed awkwardly, looking about at the people around him. Dawnie, Dawnie, Dawnie. He kept repeating the name as if to remind himself of something.   
  
I KNOW YOU, YOU KNOW ME  
  
ONE THING I CAN TELL YOU IS YOU GOT O BE FREE  
  
Finally his demon overrode his brain functions. Grabbing her hips fiercely he pulled her still rolling body into his own. Then, in a breathy voice, he whispered into her ear.  
  
COME TOGETHER RIGHT NOW, OVER ME  
  
"You shouldn't dance like that with little boys around, kid."  
  
"Your not a little boy though are you?" Her body moved into his and she turned her self around, his hand gliding of her flat stomach.  
  
HE BAG PRODUCTION, HE'S GOT, WALRUS GOOMBOOT  
  
HE'S GOT, O-NO, SIDE-BOARD HE WANTS  
  
SPINAL CRACKER HE'S GOT  
  
HOLD YOU IN HIS ARMCHAIR YOU CAN FEEL HIS DISEASE  
  
"Don't play games with me, Bit."   
  
"You're the one who said I wasn't allowed to play with anyone else." Her hand slipped around the back of his neck and she grabbed a handful of his hair roughly, as if to remind them both of who they were, as if to make him realise that he couldn't control her. This time his voice was more of a growl.  
  
COME TOGETHER,RIGHT NOW,OVER ME, RIGHT  
  
"You keep acting like this when you're around humans, you're going to get yourself hurt, so playing with demons is not a good idea, princess." A sardonic smile settled on her face, she could feel his straining length pressing into her back.  
  
HE ROLLER COASTER HE GOT, EARLY WARNING  
  
Her fingernails scraped a light path down the side of his neck, over his pulse point.  
  
"I don't think you realise who you're dealing with, Spike," she turned in his arms, as his hands slipped to her constantly moving hips, her finger burned a path down his chest and traced the waistband of his leather trousers.   
  
HE'S GO, MUDDY WATER HE WANTS  
  
MOJO FILTER HE SAY  
  
Dawn brought her face up to just millimetres from him and watched his eyes trace the outline of her lips, suddenly she pulled back, feigning innocence,  
  
"After all, I am your platelet, remember? Buffy's little sister?"   
  
GOT TO BE GOOD LOOKING 'CAUSE HE'S SO HARD TO SEE  
  
COME TOGETHER, RIGHT NOW, OVER ME,  
  
With that a change in mood descended upon her immediately and she turned, storming out of the club, as the final beats of the song dyed away and another started up.  
  
Spike followed her out into the street and saw her turn a corner. He raced after her, grabbing her roughly. She spun into him and he almost growled,  
  
"What the hell was all that about?" She looked at him, her eyes deep, yet unyielding.  
  
"Spike, you're hurting me." He just raised an eyebrow at her, but after they had stood like that for about a minute, a long agonising minute, he released the pressure on her arm, still holding her firmly though.  
  
"You know, you forgot about me. Forgot all about protecting me as soon as she came back. But you loved her, I get that, you truly loved her. So I forgave you, I lost probably one of the only true friends I ever had but I didn't argue. Then you tried to rape her, and I hated you for doing that, but more than that, I hated you for leaving me to be able to do that. And then the First happened and whatever went on, whatever feelings there were between you guys, they seemed real. You loved her, she didn't love you though, but at least she respected you. And you died, like dead dead, not just dead. And you didn't tell her when you came back, she loved you, maybe she wasn't in love with you, but she loved you, and you didn't even tell her. So everything that happened, you forgetting all about me, I may be being petty, but hey that's life, not that you would know much about that, everything that happened, and you've already forgotten that all consuming love. Someone tempting comes along, and you're more than willing to play a little rough and tumble, so I gotta ask myself, was the only reason you left me, so that you could get some, the one friend I thought I truly made on my own, not my sister's friend but mine, and you left me for her, but not just her, sex. You forgot about me for sex and you've forgotten about her for sex. Sister for sister, is that it? I knew you were a demon Spike, but I never thought you were that low. You weren't there and being there at fourteen doesn't give you the right to tell me how I should be acting now." His grip on her had disappeared now, but she couldn't tell if he was angry, or upset.  
  
"Your babbling Pidgeon, you're not making any sense."  
  
"No, I may not be, but you know what I mean." She almost spat the sentence at him.  
  
"You know what Summers? Think what you want, the truth never matters to you lot, you're the same as you're sister, she always thought what she wanted." He was snarling now. Dawn nearly cowered away but held her ground defiantly, whilst he stalked ever so slowly to her, until she finally relented and started back towards the wall behind her. "I made mistakes. Sure, I shouldn't have left you, but I did, and I can't take that back now. As for love. I loved you're sister, but you can only love someone for so long without getting anything in return. Sex, or should I say fucking, isn't enough, no matter what anyone says. At the end, there was something, but it wasn't love. She wouldn't want me pining after her until the end of time, and quite frankly, theres nothing to pine after any more. Buffy was a bloody amazing woman. But she's dead, I wasn't in love with her when she died, and she wasn't in love with me. As for you, throwing yourself around in there like that, what do you expect a guy to do. I am a demon Summers, and you'd better not forget it. I'll tell you how to act because I can. That's that. I looked after you when you were fourteen, and as far as I'm concerned, the promise I made still stands, I may have neglected it, but I never forgot it." He finally stood up straighter. Dawn was shaking. He dragged her out of the alley and onto the main street, throwing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"We're going back to the poofs." Dawn made to throw him off her but his arm tightened fiercely and he flashed his fangs.  
  
"You can come willingly or I can drain enough to leave you unconscious. You're choice."  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Try me." There was no emotion in his voice and there was something almost terrifying about that. Dawns struggles stopped. When they got to the car Spike threw her into the passenger's seat and slid behind the wheel. She stopped herself short of saying something when she saw the look on his face. They reached Angel's building and Dawn got out of the car and retrieved her things from the back, before disappearing inside.  
  
COME TOGETHER, YEAH  
  
COME TOGETHER, YEAH  
  
COME TOGETHER, YEAH  
  
COME TOGETHER, YEAH 


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken so bloody long, been totally swamped!!!! Thnax so much for all the brilliant feed back…I was reading it and it convinced me to write another chappy on the spot!!!! And beenieweenie I plan on exploring some more of dawn's past in future plot and chapters!! Just so you know :D Glad to hear that someone else thinks that could be intriguing too! I know this chapter is a bit blaise but there will be more action soon!! Promise! Cx  
  
Dawn slept until the early afternoon, and woke only when she heard footsteps pass her door. Rising she grabbed a towel that she presumed had been left there by Angel, left her room, went down the corridor and into the bathroom. Her thoughts flicked back and forth over the events of the night before. Spike, had he been right? No, he hadn't. Besides she was a fully grown women, she was most certainly not acting like a brat. And he had said he would drain her, bastard, and he had called her Summers. He called her Summers? It occurred to Dawn that he had never called her that before, she wasn't sure if he'd ever called Buffy it before either, but he hadn't sounded happy saying it. He had almost spit the word out. She wasn't going to think about Spike, he could go and screw himself. Right now it was her, her life, her world and her. If Spike didn't like it, then that was just icing on the cake because if he thought he was going to be looking after her, he was seriously mistaken, something he'd realise soon enough whilst she ran some pretty certain circles around him.   
  
Dawn scrubbed the apricot shampoo into her scalp harshly yet in such a way she couldn't help but sigh with content. She rinsed her hair out and washed herself before stepping out of the shower, lightly towel drying her hair and wrapping the towel loosely around herself. Dawn stepped out of the bathroom and started back to her room. Unfortunately in her haste she bumped into the one person she most definitely did not want to see.  
  
Spike growled at the body that had gotten in his way and when he saw who it was he became even angrier. She was walking around in towel. A bloody towel!!! What the hell was she thinking? He brushed past her violently and carried on without a word. Dawn watched him go before rolling her eyes and returning to her bedroom. Dawn yanked on some clothes and ran a brush through her hair. She left her room and bounded down the stairs to see where everybody was.  
  
Dawn bumped into Wesley when she got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Wes-mi-ster! Hows it going?" Dawn grinned broadly and Wesley looked at her rather startled for a moment, before his expression turned to confused and then dubious. He laughed nonethelees.  
  
"Not awful, Dawn. It is never quite awful." Dawn smiled almost sadly.   
  
"That's nice Wes, what is it? A motto? Not something I can see so clearly though." Wesley put a hand to her arm and squeezed gently, which surprised Dawn no ends, Wesley wasn't usually open-emotion-man, more stuffy-brit-turned-sexy-mystery-nerd. In fact, none of the men she lived with were the open-emotion type. Dawn broke from her train of thought and smiled gently and in an action that surprised them both, kissed Wesley on the cheek. Almost predictably an awkward silence ensued before Dawn rolled her eyes and laughed, disappearing into the kitchen saying something about coffee.  
  
"Just as long as you don't disappear this time!" Wesley said, following Dawn and laughing to himself.  
  
Dawn and Wesley were about half way through their coffees and Spike was no where to be seen, much to Dawn's relief, when Angel burst through the door, looking just slightly fed up and rather green as it happened.  
  
Both Dawn and Wesley looked up in surprise. Right, ok.   
  
"Angel, I thought I told you to eat your food, not wear it. Please don't tell me we're going to have to go over table manners again? Gee boy, looks nasty. Hope ya won." Angel looked over at Dawn like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.   
  
"What do you mean? Win? Ha! Of course I won. I always win. Why wouldn't I? What have you heard? I mean…I, er….." Dawn raised a bemused eyebrow. Angel slunk down into a chair and hung his head. He looked up again and with a the look of a small boy admitting he broke the chair,  
  
"Ok, well maybe I just didn't….quite….win, but I did hurt them. A bit. I think." Dawn looked at him and considered the hilarity of the situation, before laughing hysterically, and then suddenly stopping.   
  
"Wait, how nasty are we talking here?" Angel, about to answer her, got distracted by Wesley, who had been regarding him with a huge sense of fascination before kneeling next to him and closely examining the green gunk.  
  
"Wesley?" His eyes shot to Angel's for a second before returning to lose themselves in the green slime he was covered with.  
  
"Don't you want to know what's going to happen with a group of murdering demons roaming the city?"  
  
"Hmm? Yes, sure, that's quite good Angel. Really, you did a fantastic job."  
  
Both Angel and Dawn stared incredulously at him when a voice cut through the room.  
  
"Wesley! You stupid wanker, we know you fancy the guy, but please make it a little less obvious. Poof might just jump you on the spot and none of us want to see that!" Wesley's head shot up to see Spike staring at him with a cocked eyebrow. Angel was about to step into another argument with Spike when he was distracted by the fact that Wesley seemed to have returned to the world of the living and was now paying the up most attention to the situation.  
  
"Angel, take your clothes off." Dawn's hand slipped from the table she was leaning against when she heard Wesley say that she and plummeted to the floor, only to be held up by two rather strong, lean, masculine hands. She looked into sharp, calculated blue eyes that appeared as surprised as hers at the action. He propped her back up and then moved again to the other side of the room. Spike didn't look at Dawn again. At this point even Angel was looking at Wesley, rather confused as it happened and Wesley suddenly realised what he had said. Fiddling with his glasses he looked sternly at the room, remarking,  
  
"Oh, do get you minds out of the gutter. Good Lord. I want the, er, well, slime I guess is the word, I've never had a chance to analyse Grogner slime and it appears to have the most fascinating affects." It was at this point that everybody realised that the blood on Angel's shirt was in fact changing colour. Dawn shook her head and smiled at the absurdity of it all. Then dawning registered on Wesley's face,  
  
"Oh gosh, did you say you couldn't kill them?" Angel looked guilty again.  
  
"Not couldn't, just," he coughed, "Didn't. But its okay, they're leaving town so you don't have to worry!" Wesley looked relieved. Spike scoffed and Dawn just sank into a chair. Wesley glanced at the clock on the wall before exclaiming,  
  
"Oh dear! Look at the time, I'm going to be late for that appointment. I'll be back later Angel and we can talk. Make sure you put your clothes in the fridge!" And poof Wesley disappeared out of the doorway, grabbing his coat on the way. It was just Spike, Angel and Dawn. Dawn looked over at Angel,  
  
" Have you been out with those demons since we went out yesterday? You must be exhausted!" She said, crossing over to the fridge and pulling out a bag of blood as he nodded.  
  
"Here, drink this. I'll heat another one up for you." Dawn tossed Angel the cold bag of blood before getting a cloth and crossing over to him. He looked between Dawn and the bag rather anxiously. Dawn rolled her eyes.   
  
"You either drink it whilst I'm here or you starve, because I'm not leaving just so you can go 'grrr' out of my presence. Now drink." Angel reluctantly slipped into his vampiric visage and tore at the bag with his teeth. Spike looked on in what even he couldn't deny as envy. To see – her – his, her feeding Angel blood and excepting him for what he actually was. Spike nearly tore the mug right from Angel's lips. 


End file.
